Founded Love
by xxXAngelicNightmareXxx
Summary: In this fic, now, there is another American girl who knows about the Zodiac Curse within the Sohma Family! And, Akito finds out about this American visitor...and he is not too happy...what will happen? Read to find out. There is more to the story...
1. On to the Onsen

Hi! This is my very 1st Furuba fic! Sakura (LilAngelicBaby's character) is going to be in this story, too! LilAngelicBaby gave me permission to have her in my story! What a wonderful best friend she is! Another character of mine is going to be in my story too! She's a girl! Well, let's get on with the story!

"…Ahh. Morning has finally arrived." Kagura yawned happily. -Kagura went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and got dressed- "Time to visit Kyo-Kun!" Kagura said timidly.

-At the Sohma House in Sakura's Room was Sakura sleeping peacefully, that is until she heard noises outside her room-

"You damn rat! C'mon, I said I challenge you to a race!" Kyo yelled. "Why should we race? You know I am going to beat you, stupid cat." Yuki replied calmly.

"…Ahh, now what is happening?" Sakura asked herself. -She then brushed her teeth, got dressed, and went to see what was all the commotion- "You damn rat! You are a BIG FAT CHICKEN!" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs. "I thought when Yuki transforms he's a mouse." Sakura said sweetly. "…Girls. Look, Yuki race me! If you don't, that just proves that you're a big fat chicken!" Kyo said.

"Fine, we'll race. So I won't hear your constant nagging." Yuki said annoyed. "Finally. C'mon let's go already!" Kyo said impatiently. -Kyo and Yuki then went outside to race- "Alright Yuki! Are you ready to lose!" Kyo asked. "You're the one who is going to lose, Kyo." Yuki stated. -Then Kyo and Yuki started racing to the city, and then they start racing back home, with Kyo in the lead- "HAHA! Yeah baby, I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna…" Kyo said but couldn't finish because he tripped over a rock landing face first on the ground, letting Yuki win. "Haha." Yuki laughed slightly. "…That ain't fair! I tripped over a rock! C'mon let's race again! I'll win this time!" Kyo said angrily. -Kyo then noticed that Yuki already went inside the house, making Kyo talk to nobody- "…Damn rat!"

-In the Sohma House-

"Aye my head hurts!" Kyo complained with an ice pack on his face. "It goes to show you that you should always look where you are going." Yuki said. "Shut up you damn rat! It's your fault that this happened!" Kyo said angrily. "How is it my fault that you tripped over a rock?" Yuki said angrily. "It's your fault because…" Kyo said, but was cut off by Sakura. "Hey guys, look who's here to visit." Sakura said sweetly. "HI GUYS!" Momiji said cheerfully with a suitcase in his hands. "Just when I thought my headache wasn't going to get worse." Kyo complained holding the ice pack tighter on his forehead. "HI! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Momiji said cheerfully.

"Nothing, Momiji." Sakura answered. "Oh…Well I know what we can do!" Momiji said happily. "What?" Sakura asked. "We can go to the ONSEN! C'mon I already made reservations for 5 people." Momiji replied. "What! Why do you always have to make plans before we even get a chance to decide!" Kyo asked angrily. "Well, I thought that you guys really wanted to go, so I just went and made the reservations for you!" Momiji answered. "That is very sweet of you, Momiji-Kun." Sakura said. "We're only 4 people. Who's the 5th person who is coming with us?" Yuki asked. "Umm…Shigure-San can come with us!" Momiji replied. "I am sorry, but I am very busy working on another novel." Shigure said coming in just in time.

"Aww, then who is going to come with us? We need 5 people!" Momiji said in a sad voice. "KYO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kagura asked arriving at the Sohma House. "…Oh no." Kyo said in a low scared voice. "I gotta get out of here fast!" Kyo said scared . -Kyo was about to run away only to have Yuki to hold on to the bottom of his shirt to get him to stay- "Let me go you damn rat! Let me go!" Kyo said angrily. "There you are, Kyo-Kun!" Kagura said happily hugging Kyo. "Ugh, get off of me!" Kyo said. "Aww, aren't you glad to see me?" Kagura asked. "Get off me!" Kyo said.

"But…but…I WANTED TO SEE YOU!" Kagura shouted punching Kyo across the hallway. "YOU'RE NEVER HAPPY TO SEE ME! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE HAPPY SEEING ME IF WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Kagura shouted beating the color out of Kyo. "Uh Kagura-Kun, can you please stop? You're going to break something in the house." Sakura said sweetly, but Kagura ignored her. "KYO YOU JERK WE WERE TOGETHER FOR SO LONG, AND YET YOU RUN FROM ME! YOU JERK!" Kagura screamed still beating the color out of Kyo, but stops when she realizes that Kyo is unconscious. "…Kyo-Kun…sweetie……who did this to you!" Kagura asked worryingly holding Kyo tightly.

-15 minutes later when Kyo was conscious again-

"Ok, now that that is over, Kagura-Kun?" Momiji asked. "Yes?" Kagura said sweetly. "Can you come to the Onsen with us?" Momiji asked. "WWHHHAAAATTTT!" Kyo screamed. "I would love to go!" Kagura replied. "YAY!" Momiji said hugging Kagura. "When do we go?" Kagura asked. "Today!" Momiji replied. "What! Today!" Kyo shouted. "Yes, so pack up! We are going to be staying in the Onsen for 8 days!" Momiji said happily. "WHAT!" Kyo shouted. "Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki said annoyed. "You stay out of this you damn rat!" Kyo said angrily. "Please guys, do you have to fight?" Sakura asked. "He starts it all!" Kyo said angrily pointing at Yuki.

"Come on guys, you have to pack now! We have to leave in 35 minutes!" Momiji said. "Fine!" Kyo said annoyed. "I guess I am going to have to go home and pack! So I'll see you guys in 8 minutes!" Kagura said rushing home. "Finally she left, now I can enjoy 8 minutes without having Kagura clinging on me." Kyo said in relief. "I know you don't mean that Kyo!" Momiji said. "What?" Kyo said angrily. "I know that deep down…YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR KAGURA!" Momiji exclaimed. "WHAT! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kyo blurted out. "You have the HOTS for Kagura! You have the HOTS for Kagura! You have the HOTS for Kagura!" Momiji sang teasingly. "That's it…Noogie, noogie, noogie!" Kyo said putting Momiji in a headlock and giving him a noogie. "You…have to…pack now!" Momiji said struggling out of Kyo's headlock.

"You're lucky this time." Kyo said letting Momiji go and going into his room to pack. "Well I'm done packing!" Sakura said happily with a suitcase in her hand. "Great, now we need Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura-Kun to finish packing, and then we'll be able to go!" Momiji said with excitement. "I'm done packing." Yuki said with a suitcase in his hand. "Me too." Kyo said 3 minutes after Yuki was finished with a suitcase in his hand. "Now we need Kagura-Kun to finish packing, and then we can go to the Onsen." Sakura said. "Yeah." Kyo said in a plain voice. "I'm back!" Kagura said with a suitcase in her hand. "Ok, now that we are all ready, let's go to the Onsen!" Momiji exclaimed.

"How are we going to get to the Onsen?" Yuki asked. "The same way I got here." Momiji replied. "How did you get here, Momiji-Kun?" Kagura asked. "I got here by car." Momiji replied. "You drove here?" Sakura asked. "No, the people who work at the Onsen drove me here." Momiji replied. "Are they waiting for us outside?" Yuki asked. "YES! So let's go!" Momiji exclaimed. -So they all went outside, were greeted by the people who work at the Onsen, they got in the car, and were on their way to the Onsen-

To be continued…

Well, what do ya think? I hope ya likies! I already have some ideas for the next chappie, so the next chappie will be up ASAP! PLEASE, PLEASE no flames, PLEASE! This ficcy was just like a game I played with LilAngelicBaby! Well, I really hope ya likies! Byesies!


	2. Onsen Troubles

Hi guys/girls! I told ya that I would be updating ASAP! Well, I really hope that ya will like this chappie! Please no flames!

-In the car with that dark window separating the back seats with the front seats-

"I can't believe we're finally going to the Onsen!" Momiji said with excitement. "Whatever." Kyo said annoyed. "When will we get there?" Sakura asked. "Hmm…don't know." Momiji replied. "We're here at the Onsen." A worker at the Onsen said. "YEAH! WE'RE HEAR!" Momiji shouted. "Aaahhh! Stop screaming, damn it! You're hurting my ears!" Kyo complained angrily. "Great Kyo. More yelling will definitely stop all the yelling." Yuki said while they were getting out of the car.

"You wanna say that again?" Kyo said angrily. "C'mon guys, stop fighting! We came here to enjoy ourselves!" Kagura said. "He started it!" Kyo argued pointing at Yuki. "C'mon! Let's go inside already!" Momiji complained. "Hello, and welcome to the Onsen Palace. How may I help you?" The counter lady asked. "HI! I'm Momiji! I was the guy that made the reservations for 5 people! Remember?" Momiji asked. "Oh yes I remember. Here are your passes to stay at the Onsen for 8 days. Enjoy!" The counter lady said. "Thanks!" Momiji said. "Ok, so where are our rooms?" Kagura asked. "…I don't know. But I know where my room is!" Momiji replied.

"What! You know where your room is, but not ours!" Kyo complained. "Well, I know where my room is because I already found one. You guys have to look for rooms of your own." Momiji replied. "Ok, then we'll go find ourselves our rooms then!" Sakura said happily. "I want my own room that's all I know." Kyo said. "Good. Besides, it's not like anyone would even want to share a room with you, stupid cat." Yuki exclaimed.

"WHAT! It's not like anyone would want to share a room with you, damn rat!" Kyo argued. "Do you guys really have to fight all the time? Why can't you two just get along?" Sakura asked. -Kyo and Yuki then look at each other in disgust- "Me getting along with him!" Kyo and Yuki both replied in unison. "Ugh, boys. Come on Sakura. Let's go find ourselves our own room and leave these two alone." Kagura suggested. "Ok." Sakura agreed.

-On the other side of the Onsen opposite where Yuki and Kyo are-

"…Oooh! Look what the Hunk Festival brought in, Kiroshi." Kenashi said. "…Wow, cute boys." Kiroshi agreed. "I totally dig the guy with the orange hair." Kenashi said. "I dig the one with the bluish-like hair." Kiroshi said. –Note. I don't really know the color of Yuki's hair so I am calling it bluish-like hair- "I have to get to know that guy." Kenashi said admiring Kyo. "Hmm, I have an idea, Kenashi." Kiroshi said. "What's your idea?" Kenashi asked. "I haven't seen those guys in the Onsen, so it's obvious that they are new here. So what we will do is ask the counter lady if we can give them a tour. So while we are giving them the tour, we can try to get to know them." Kiroshi explained. "I like that idea. Let's go." Kenashi agreed.

"Umm, excuse me?" Kiroshi asked. "Yes, may I be of some assistance?" The counter lady asked. "Umm, yeah, those guys over there, the ones with the orange and bluish-like hair, I do believe that they are new here, and we were wondering if we can give them a tour around the Onsen?" Kenashi asked. "Oh, that would be much appreciated! Of course you can give them a tour. Thank-you." The counter lady said. "Ok, thanks." Kiroshi said.

-Back with Kyo and Yuki-

"You damn rat! Why don't we take it outside, huh!" Kyo said angrily. "You are so pointless." Yuki said shaking his head in disbelief. "Hey boys." Kenashi and Kiroshi said in a flirtatious way in unison. "…Do I know you?" Kyo asked. "Hi, I'm Kiroshi." Kiroshi said. "And I'm Kenashi." Kenashi said. "…Hi." Kyo said plainly. "We are your tour guides." Kenashi said. "Yeah, we are here to help you to get to know the place." Kiroshi said.

"And it will help us to know each other." Kenashi whispered. "What?" Kyo asked not quite catching what Kenashi said. "Nothing." Kenashi quickly replied. "Ok are you two ready for your tour?" Kiroshi asked. "Look, we don't need a tour!" Kyo said angrily. "Ok, it's time for your tour!" Kenashi said cheerfully dragging Kyo to another part of the Onsen. "You too, it's time for your tour!" Kiroshi said dragging Yuki to another part of the Onsen as well, just the opposite direction of where Kenashi and Kyo went.

-Somewhere in the Onsen-

"Ok, umm…what's your name?" Kiroshi asked Yuki. "Uh…my name is Yuki." Yuki replied. "What a nice name, Yuki." Kiroshi said. "Thanks." Yuki said. "Ok, here is the start of the tour. This room contains the hot tubs and spas. You know this room is for relaxing. There is also the outside hot tubs and spas. It's very beautiful." Kiroshi said. "Mm-hmm?" Yuki hummed. "Ok next room." Kiroshi said walking Yuki to the next room. "Ok, This room is the lunch room. Of course it has food, drinks, etc. The people here can prepare food for romantic occasions." Kiroshi explained. "Uh…cool." Yuki said not feeling very comfortable.

"Ok next room." Kiroshi said bringing Yuki to a different room. "Ok, now this is the room I was telling you about. The outside hot tubs and spas. It has a beautiful view of the ocean. And as the sun sets on the ocean, it has a wonderful gleam. And in the night, as the moon and stars hit the ocean, it sparkles. Don't you think it's quite romantic once you think about it?" Kiroshi asked, but Yuki didn't answer. "Maybe now you should come here a few times. But wouldn't it be better to share the view with someone?" Kiroshi asked. "…Umm." Yuki said feeling very uncomfortable. "Maybe you would like to share this romantic view with me sometime, Yuki-Kun." Kiroshi said getting close to Yuki. "Uh…look Kiroshi, I…umm." Yuki stuttered trying to back away from Kiroshi.

"Oh Yuki-Kun, I really like you a lot, don't you feel the same way about me?" Kiroshi asked still getting close to Yuki. "Uh…Kiroshi, you're nice and all, but I hardly know you." Yuki explained. "Aww, come on Yuki-Kun, I know that you like me too." Kiroshi said getting more close to Yuki. "Hello Yuki-Kun." Sakura said not liking what she is seeing. "Sakura. You don't know how happy I am to see you." Yuki said standing next to Sakura. "Uh, Yuki-Kun, who is this?" Sakura asked talking about Kiroshi. "Uh yeah, Sakura this is Kiroshi. Kiroshi this is Sakura." Yuki said. "Uh, Yuki did you find a room yet?" Sakura asked. "No." Yuki replied. "Well, come on, I already found a room for Kagura and me." Sakura said. "Ok, look Kiroshi…I gotta go." Yuki said leaving Kiroshi alone. "Damn! I was so close. That witch!" Kiroshi said talking about Sakura.

-In another part of the Onsen-

"So, what's your name?" Kenashi asked Kyo. "…Kyo." Kyo said angrily. "What a wonderful name for a wonderful boy." Kenashi said with twinkling eyes. "…Yeah." Kyo said confused. "Alright Kyo-Kun, this room is the dance room. It's for dancing and relaxing and stuff." Kenashi explained. "…I never would've guessed." Kyo said sarcastically. "It's a good thing that I'm here then, huh?" Kenashi said with dreamily eyes. "Oh my god." Kyo whispered. "Ok, now let's go to the next room!" Kenashi said dragging him to another room.

"Ok, now this room is the hot tub and spa room. There are more rooms with more than one hot tub and spa. But this room has only one of each, just in case you want to share a hot tub or spa with someone special. It's for relaxing. It really soothes the skin." Kenashi explained. "You don't say." Kyo said not really interested. "Ok, now just one more place, it's the most romantic spot in the world. Let's go see it!" Kenashi said happily dragging Kyo to the other room. "This is the outside hot tubs and spas. "The view is very beautiful at sunset and at night. The ocean sparkles and gleams so brightly." Kenashi said. "Really?" Kyo said dully. "Yeah. The sun is setting now. Ain't it romantic?" Kenashi said getting close to Kyo trying to kiss him.

"…What are you doing!" Kyo asked feeling uneasy. "Oh Kyo-Kun, when I 1st laid eyes on you, I fell head over heels for you. Don't you feel the same about me?" Kenashi asked. "What…I hardly…know you!" Kyo explained. "Yeah, but when I saw you, I felt like I knew you since I was a little girl." Kenashi said with her lips just a few inches from Kyo's. -She was just about to kiss Kyo when all of a sudden…- "Hey!" Kagura shouted. "Kagura!" Kyo said. "Kagura? Who's Kagura?" Kenashi asked kind of angry. "Kagura, I know I never told you this, but boy am I glad to see you." Kyo said relieved. "Kyo, who is this?" Kagura asked staring at Kenashi with angry eyes. "This is Kenashi." Kyo said plainly.

"Hmm. Come on Kyo, let's go." Kagura said leaving with Kyo, leaving Kenashi alone. "Damn. Way to go to kill a move, that damn witch." Kenashi muttered talking about Kagura. "Oh Kyo-Kun! You really do care!" Kagura said hugging Kyo tightly. "Ugh…what are you talking about!" Kyo said trying to escape from Kagura's death grip. "When you were glad to see me! Remember?" Kagura asked. "Well, I said that because you stop that Kenashi girl from kissing me. I didn't say that because I cared! Are you crazy!" Kyo snapped, but was then quiet realizing what he did was a bad move. "…KYO YOU JERK!" YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Kagura screamed punching him down the stairs. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY TO SEE ME WHEN I VISIT YOU! YOU BIG FAT JERK!" Kagura shouted pummeling Kyo.

"I said…I was happy to…see you…when you arrived…when Kenashi was…about to kiss me…doesn't that…at least count?" Kyo asked in pain. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT YOU KEEP RUNNING FROM ME!" Kagura said beating the color out of Kyo. "Kagura, you have to stop beating him up, you're going to break something." Sakura said hearing what was happening. -Kagura then paused a second to see that Kyo is in pain- "Kyo-Kun! This is the second time I see you in this condition. Kyo-Kun, who is doing this to you!" Kagura asked worryingly hugging an unconscious Kyo again.

-10 minutes later-

"…Where am I?" Kyo asked rubbing the back of his head. "You're in your room." Kagura replied. "My room?" Kyo asked. "Yeah, since you didn't find a room yet, I had to find one for you, so I chose this room to be yours. You are in room 201, Sakura is in room 205, Yuki is in room 209, Momiji is in room 207, and I'm in room 208." Kagura explained. "Hmm." Kyo hummed. "Hmm, ok, well, see you later." Kagura said. "Whatever." Kyo firmly said. "Ok." Kagura said. -And with that, Kagura left Kyo's room so she can get ready as well-

To be continued…

Whew. Finally I'm done. Well I really hope you likies. BYESIES!


	3. Festival Fiasco

Hi guys! I have finally updated my story! And I have to thank all of you who had reviewed my story! I am so grateful, that I am going to give ya…ICE CREAM! -hands all of the reviewers ice cream- Hope ya liking my story so far! Now let's start!

-In the morning-

-Knock, knock, knock- "What do you want!" Kyo said angrily. "We're going to have breakfast, so hurry up and get ready." Yuki said on the other side of the door. "Whatever." Kyo said getting ready. "Hurry." Yuki said on the other side of the door. "……I don't know why I had to agree to go to the Onsen. Ugh. I don't why I put up with this. I should've just said that I was too sick to go. Damn, why did I have to come?" Kyo said to himself. "Hurry up you stupid cat. By the time you're done getting ready, we all will be in our 60s." Yuki complained. "You shut up, you damn rat! It's only been 2 minutes for Pete's sake!" Kyo shouted angrily opening his door to leave to get breakfast. "Will you ever stop shouting?" Yuki asked disgusted. "Well maybe I wouldn't be _shouting_ if you would just leave me the hell alone!" Kyo shouted ready to leave, but Yuki ignored him.

"Yuki-Kun and Kyo-Kun! I am happy that you came just in time." Sakura said. "Whatever." Kyo said plainly. "Good morning Kyo-Kun!" Kagura said putting Kyo in her famous death hug. "I was fine, until I saw you. Ugh get off me!" Kyo said trying to struggle his way out of Kagura's death hug. "Oh Kyo-Kun, why do you have to be that way with me?" Kagura asked letting go. "…Weren't we supposed to have breakfast or something?" Kyo asked annoyed. "YEAH! We have to get to the cafeteria before it closes!" Momiji said frantically. "Then let's go already!" Kyo said annoyed.

-At the cafeteria when The Friends got their breakfast-

"Boy do they prepare good breakfast!" Momiji said sniffing his breakfast. "Yeah. They have great stuff here." Sakura said. "Yup! Well, I am going to eat my breakfast in my room!" Momiji said. "Me too." Kagura said. "So am I." Sakura said. "I'm gonna eat here in the cafeteria." Yuki and Kyo said in unison. "Ok then, good bye." Sakura said. "Hmm…Why can't you eat in your room?" Kyo asked angrily. "Look, we don't even have to be together, you stupid cat. And it's not like I would even want to." Yuki said annoyed. "I know that. I just don't wanna be in the same room as you!" Kyo said annoyed. "Whatever." Yuki said. "You wanna say that again you damn rat! Come on I'll take you on!" Kyo said angrily, but noticed that Yuki went on the other side of the cafeteria. "…Damn rat. I'll deal with him later." Kyo said eating his breakfast. "Hi, Kyo." Kenashi said appearing out of nowhere. "K-Kenashi! What the hell are you doing here!" Kyo said angrily.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened yesterday. So, I'm sorry Kyo-San." Kenashi said. "…Don't call me San…It makes me twitch…" Kyo said twitching a little. "Oh, I'm sorry Kyo-Kun. Also I was wondering if we can get a new start." Kenashi said. "I was wondering if you can let me eat my breakfast in peace." Kyo said annoyed. "Oh ok, I'm sorry." Kenashi said. "Whatever." Kyo said eating his breakfast.

-When Kyo was done eating his breakfast-

"Now that's what I called hitting the spot." Kyo said. "Hey Kyo-Kun! I see that you are done eating your breakfast!" Kenashi said. "Yeah." Kyo said plainly. "Well I am sorry about what happened yesterday. So you forgive me?" Kenashi asked. "Whatever." Kyo said obviously bored. "You forgive me? Huh? Do you?" Kenashi asked frantically. "Fine! Yes, I forgive you, sheesh." Kyo replied annoyed. "Oh Kyo-Kun I am so happy that I can hug you!" Kenashi exclaimed. "What! Hell no!" Kyo said pushing Kenashi away from him before she can hug him. "Kyo-Kun what's…" Kenashi said but stopped noticing that Kyo left. "Ooohhhh. This stinks. I was this close!" Kenashi said angrily.

-Somewhere else in the cafeteria-

"That was a good breakfast." Yuki said. "Yuki-Kun! How are you doing?" Kiroshi said. "Kiroshi? Hey…I-I'm fine." Yuki sputtered. "That's great! But I came here to apologize for what happened yesterday." Kiroshi said. "It's ok, I guess." Yuki said. "That's wonderful! So let's start from the beginning then." Kiroshi said. "…Uh, great." Yuki said. "Oohhh! I'm so happy! Let's celebrate with a HUG!" Kiroshi exclaimed, but couldn't get to Yuki since he grabbed her head to prevent her from hugging him. "…Yuki-Kun…what." Kiroshi said. "I have some stuff to do, so…I got to go." Yuki said leaving Kiroshi behind. "Aww, I was so close to hugging my Prince Charming." Kiroshi said. "So Kiroshi, how'd it go?" Kenashi asked. "Ugh…I was SO close to hugging Yuki." Kiroshi said. "Same thing with me. I was this close to hugging Kyo-Kun." Kenashi said. "Those are 2 plans that didn't work." Kiroshi said. "Yeah, but it's not over yet. We still have the rest of the day plus 6 days." Kenashi said.

-Somewhere around in the Onsen are Kyo and Yuki rushing through the halls of the Onsen not really knowing where to go, when suddenly…CRASH! They bump into each other-

"Ugh…" Yuki said holding his head. "…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DAMN RAT! Watch where you're going!" Kyo shouted. "You watch where you are going, you stupid cat." Yuki said angrily. "Oh that does it! Prepare for a major butt-kicking you damn rat! You're going down!" Kyo said in fighting stance. "…He's so pointless…" Yuki said shaking his head. -Kyo then charged toward Yuki trying to throw a punch to Yuki's face, but Yuki easily dodged it and kicked Kyo in the stomach with a lot of force causing Kyo to fall down the stairs- "…Ugh…Damn rat!" Kyo said in pain. "Stupid cat." Yuki said leaving to the main room. -Note the main room is the room in the Onsen for Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Sakura, and Kagura to like hang together- "Uh, Kyo-Kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine!" Kyo said. "Ok. Well I'm going to the main room, ok?" Sakura said. "Whatever." Kyo said also going to the main room.

-At the main room with Kyo, Momiji, Yuki, Sakura, and Kagura-

"Hey guys! Guess what? I got a Pokemon Colosseum! And I have A LOT of Pokemon! Do you wanna know their names?" Momiji asked. "What are their names?" Kagura asked. "Now I only have 6, but I'll get more. I caught a Mudkip named Momiji, a Zigzagoon named Momiji, an Absol named Momiji, a Pikachu named Momiji, an Electrike named Momiji, and a Poochyena named Momiji!" Momiji exclaimed happily. "…You named all of your Pokemon Momiji? My goodness you have to come up with better names than Momiji!" Kyo said disgusted. "Well I'm gonna leave their names as Momiji." Momiji said. "Ugh…" Kyo said disgusted. "Uh guys, I heard that there is going to be a festival at 12:00 p.m. Maybe we can go." Sakura said. "Well, it's better than staying here hearing Momiji sing about his Pokemon named Momiji." Kyo said annoyed. "It does sound like fun." Kagura said. "Yeah." Yuki agreed. "YEAH! Let's go to the festival!" Momiji said saving his Pokemon game.

-Somewhere in the Onsen-

"Kiroshi, what do you think we should do now? I mean, do you think that we will…ugh." Kenashi exclaimed. "Don't worry, we may have another chance at the festival if we see Yuki and Kyo there." Kiroshi explained. "…Yeah. You're right." Kenashi agreed. "Yeah and we better hurry if we wanna catch the boys." Kiroshi said. "Yeah." Kenashi said.

-At the festival with dancing people, floats, rides, etc.-

-Note you guys can use your imagination here, like you can add more stuff to the festival with the power of your mind. Just imagine more stuff if you want-

"Wow! This festival is COOL!" Momiji exclaimed. "Yeah it looks like great fun! Kyo-Kun, let's go on the Ferris Wheel together." Kagura said tugging on Kyo's arm. "What! Hell no! I'm not going the no Ferris Wheel. Especially not with you!" Kyo said firmly. "Oh, come on Kyo-Kun! It'll be fun!" Kagura said. "I said no!" Kyo said. "Please?" Kagura begged. "No." Kyo said. "Please?" Kagura begged. "No." Kyo said. "Please!" Kagura begged. "I said NO!" Kyo said angrily. "Ooohh." Kagura complained in defeat. "Uh, Yuki-Kun, would like to go on a ride with me?" Sakura asked. "Sure." Yuki replied. "Ok. What ride would you like to go on?" Sakura asked. "Any ride you would like to go on, Sakura-San." Yuki said smiling. "Ok. Uh, let's go on this ride." Sakura said bringing Yuki to the ride she was talking about. "WOW! Look at all of these rides! Wow I wanna go on the Spinning Spider!" Momiji said running to the Spinning Spider. "…………YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momiji shouted on the top of his lungs while spinning in the Spinning Spider. "THIS IS FUN!" Momiji shouted.

"Ooohhh, Kyo. Come on we came here to have some fun. So let's go on a ride! How about the Rocking Roller Coaster?" Kagura asked. "No." Kyo said. "Pppplllllleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee!" Kagura begged. "NO!" Kyo said annoyed. "Fine, well I'm not going to stay here all day. I am going on a ride with or without you." Kagura said leaving Kyo. "Alleluia." Kyo said relieved.

"Wow, Yuki-Kun. I am having a wonderful time." Sakura said happily. "Me too." Yuki said. "Hold on Yuki. I'll be back." Sakura said leaving Yuki. "Yuki-Kun!" Kiroshi said appearing once again. "Kiroshi…hi." Yuki said. "Are you enjoying the festival?" Kiroshi asked. "Yeah." Yuki replied. "That's wonderful!" Kiroshi exclaimed. "…Yeah…Are you enjoying yourself?" Yuki asked. "Now I am enjoying myself since I'm with you Yuki-Kun." Kiroshi replied flirtatiously. "Uh…" Yuki managed to say. "Yuki, did I ever tell you how much I like you?" Kiroshi asked. "…What?" Yuki said feeling uncomfortable. "I really like you a lot Yuki." Kiroshi said trying to plant a kiss on Yuki's lips.

"YUKI-KUN! COME HERE, LOOK!" Sakura yelled from another side of the festival. "Look Kiroshi…I gotta go." Yuki said rushing toward Sakura. "Shit! I was SSSOOOOO close! SO CLOSE, until that witch came and ruined everything!" Kiroshi said stomping on the floor.

"Yuki-Kun, was that the girl you saw from before?" Sakura asked. "Unfortunately yes. So what's wrong?" Yuki asked. "Nothing is wrong, I was just wondering if you were hungry, so I called you to come to the food stand." Sakura said sweetly. "I am a little hungry." Yuki admitted. "Ok then pick something to eat from the food stand. It's good that the stuff here are free." Sakura said smiling.

"Oie. I am so bored and hungry." Kyo complained. "KYO-KUN!" Kenashi shouted. "Kenashi! What are you doing here!" Kyo asked. "I am here to have fun at the festival. DUH!" Kenashi exclaimed. "…Whatever." Kyo said plainly. "Weren't you having a good time here?" Kenashi asked. "No!" Kyo answered. "Oh…then I guess that it's a good thing that I showed, don't you think Kyo-Kun?" Kenashi said. "What?" Kyo asked. "Aren't you happy that I came? I mean, you were all alone, but now you have someone to keep you company." Kenashi said leaning over to kiss Kyo on the lips. "Look Kenashi I don't even…" Kyo said but couldn't finish the sentence because he slipped on a corn dog, bumping into a cart, running into the floats, causing more destruction and screaming. "Kenashi! Look what you did, damn it!" Kyo shouted leaving Kenashi. "OH MY GOD! What happened!" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Yuki said. "OH NO! The rides are jammed!" Momiji complained. "Where's Kyo-Kun?" Kagura asked. "I'm here." Kyo said. "We have to leave now." Sakura said. -Then everyone that was in the festival ran out before anyone can get hurt- "What happened?" Momiji asked. "If you must know, I slipped on a corn dog, bumped into a cart that ran into the floats and so on." Kyo explained. "So it was your fault that everything broke down!" Momiji said. "NO! It was Kenashi's fault." Kyo said. "Whatever, I think we should go back home." Yuki said. "Yeah." Kagura agreed. "Yeah, let's go." Sakura said.

-At Shigure's House-

"So, how was your little vacation?" Shigure asked. "It was a disaster!" Kyo answered. "For once I agree with Kyo." Yuki said. "Well alright guys I'm leaving now." Kagura said. "Good bye Kagura-San." Sakura said. "Bye, and until next time Kyo-Kun, take care." Kagura said. "Hmph." Kyo said. "Bye!" Kagura said, and with that, she left. "Alleluia, she left." Kyo said relieved. "…Oh yeah, I just remembered something guys." Sakura said. "What?" Yuki asked. "Remember that girl I told you guys about?" Sakura asked. "…Are you talking about your best friend?" Kyo asked. "Yeah. Well…" Sakura said interrupted. -Knock, knock, knock- "I'll get the door." Sakura said opening the door. "Sakura! I'm so happy to see you again!" The person at the door said smiling.

To be continued……

Well, did you guys like it? I really hope so! It took me up to like about 2:51 a.m. to finish this chappie! Well please review, and PLEASE, PLEASE no flames! Well, bye!


	4. A New American Visitor

Hey guys! I finally updated! I am so happy. I really hope that you will like this chappie! Well, here is chapter 4!

"I am so happy to see you again, Sakura!" The person at the door said happily. "Naomi-Chan! I am so glad to see you again too!" Sakura said hugging Naomi. "Naomi?" Shigure asked seeing who is at the door. "Yes. Everyone, I would like you to meet my best friend, and cousin, Naomi Garnet. She comes from America as well." Sakura explained. "It is very nice to meet you." Naomi said sweetly. "Yes it is." Shigure said raising his eyebrows. "…Don't mind Shigure. He is always like that." Sakura explained. "Ok." Naomi said smiling. "Naomi, you already met Shigure, this is Yuki, Kyo, and…where is Momiji-Kun?" Sakura asked. "Beats the hell out of me." Kyo said plainly.

"HEY GUYS! Sorry I was in the kitchen drinking some juice…who is this?" Momiji said referring to Naomi. "Momiji-Kun, I would like you to meet Naomi. My best friend and cousin." Sakura said. "Hi Naomi! It is very nice to meet you!" Momiji greeted happily. "It is very nice to meet you too, Momiji." Naomi said smiling. "YAY! Naomi-San, will you be my friend? Please?" Momiji pleaded. "Of course. I would love to be your friend Momiji." Naomi answered sweetly. "I am so happy! I am so happy that I can hug you!" Momiji said running toward Naomi with open arms. "Momiji, NO!" Kyo said.

But it was too late, Momiji already hugged Naomi (dun, dun, duuuun) causing Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki to gasp.

"…Momiji, he didn't transform, why?" Yuki asked. "Oh yeah. Naomi is like me. She transforms into a creature just like me." Sakura explained. "Oh…." Shigure said. "That's great! I am so happy! That means that I can hug Naomi anytime I want to!" Momiji said still hugging Naomi. "Uh, I am happy that you are happy Momiji-…err…Momiji-Kun…so…umm…you're the ones who transform into your Zodiac animals when you get hugged by the opposite sex right?" Naomi said. "Umm…uhh…" Shigure sputtered. "Oh, don't worry! I won't tell anybody! Cross my heart! I always keep secrets, you can even ask Sakura!" Naomi explained.

"Yeah she does keeps secrets." Sakura said. "So, you don't find it weird, right?" Momiji asked? "Of course not! I'm like that too, but I don't transform when I get hugged by a boy, I transform according to my emotions…so don't worry about me telling anybody, because I won't!" Naomi explained. "Yay! I'm so happy! And I made a new friend!" Momiji said still hugging Naomi. "When will you let go of her already!" Kyo said to Momiji. "Why? What, are you jealous Kyo? You want to hug Naomi as well don't you?" Momiji asked letting Naomi go. "WHAT! H-hell no! Why would I want to hug her!" Kyo said pointing at Naomi. "I bet that you think that she is cute. I know you want to hug her." Momiji said. "That's it! Noogie, noogie, noogie!" Kyo said giving Momiji a noogie.

"Waaahhh! Kyo is hurting me! Sakura, tell him to stop it!" Momiji said crying. "Kyo, please stop noogieing Momiji." Sakura said. "Why should I! He deserves to get noogied!" Kyo said still giving Momiji a noogie. "Waaahhhh! Naomi-San, tell Kyo to stop it, please." Momiji said still crying. "Uh…umm…Kyo-…Kyo-San, please stop giving Momiji-Kun the noogie, please." Naomi said. "…Don't call me San…it makes me twitch…" Kyo said twitching, still giving Momiji a noogie. "Kyo-…Kyo-Kun, please leave Momiji alone." Naomi said pulling on Kyo's arm. "Ugh…let go of me damn it!" Kyo said pushing Naomi. "Kyo! Is that any way to treat your guest? I'm sorry Naomi-San. Don't mind Kyo, he is always like that." Shigure explained. "O-ok…" Naomi sadly said. "Kyo. That is no way to treat your guest." Sakura said kind of mad.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone, ok!" Kyo shouted. "Stupid cat." Yuki said. "You wanna say that again you damn rat!" Kyo shouted letting Momiji go. "Stupid…cat." Yuki said slower. "That's it you damn rat! It's on!" Kyo shouted in a fighting stance. "You are really pointless, Kyo." Yuki said. "Enough small talk! Fight me!" Kyo shouted. "Uh, Kyo, please…must you fight?" Naomi asked. "Stay out of it!" Kyo shouted. "…Ok." Naomi said. "Naomi-San, I am so sorry that Kyo is behaving like this. He is so rude." Sakura said. "Come on! Fight me, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted. "Uh…why does Kyo call Yuki a rat?" Naomi asked. "Oh, because Yuki was born in the year of the rat." Sakura explained. "Oh." Naomi said. "You damn rat!" Kyo said charging at Yuki trying to kick him, but of course Yuki easily dodges and grabs Kyo by the foot and flings him across the room.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said. "Oh my goodness! Kyo, are you alright?" Naomi said running toward Kyo seeing if he is alright. "Ugh…I'm fine, just get away from me!" Kyo said angrily. "……Well sorry for checking if you were alright!" Naomi said angrily. "Humph, whatever!" Kyo said pushing Naomi out of his way. "You know Kyo, you really are a stupid cat." Naomi said angrily. "What!" Kyo said angrily. "You heard me! Or are you deaf?" Naomi asked. "Whoa, what happened to Naomi? She was so sweet when she came." Shigure said. "Uh, yeah. Naomi gets like that when she gets angry. She's got a split personality. "Hmm, kind of reminds me of someone." Shigure said. "Yeah, kind of like Kagura and Haru." Yuki said.

"I am not deaf! I can hear just fine!" Kyo said angrily. "Yeah right." Naomi said. "Why you!" Kyo said. "Kyo-Kun, please stop." Sakura said. "Why don't you tell that to Naomi! She started it!" Kyo said angrily. "How the hell did I start it! _You're_ the one that started it damn it!" Naomi explained. "So Naomi, what brings you here?" Momiji asked. "………Oh, I came here to visit Sakura and to meet you all." Naomi said sweetly. "I see that she is back to her normal self." Shigure said. "Yes, for now." Sakura said. "Hey Naomi, do you want to go to the Onsen?" Momiji asked. "What!" Kyo shouted angrily. "The Onsen? It sounds like a nice place. I would like to go…that is if it is alright with you." Naomi said.

"Of course it's alright. I'll even come too." Sakura said. "Me too." Yuki said. "What! Did you guys hit your heads when we came back? Do you guys even remember what happened?" Kyo asked. "Yes, but Naomi wants to go, so we are going to make her happy." Sakura explained. "Yay! We will be staying there for 6 more days I think, cause we went there before to stay there for 8 days, but then it got bad so we came back here!" Momiji explained. "Oh." Naomi said. "I'm staying here though!" Kyo stated. "Fine, stay here with Shigure then." Sakura said. "…On second thought…I think I'll go." Kyo said. "YAY! Let's go!" Momiji said happily. -Then Momiji, Sakura, Naomi, Kyo, and Yuki left-

"Hmm…I'm gonna have to tell Akito about this…" Shigure said, and then left the house to go to the Main House.

-At the Onsen-

"Wow. This place is huge." Naomi said. "Yes it is huge." Sakura agreed. "I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me, I have to check on something." Momiji said running to his room. "You have rooms already?" Naomi asked. "Yeah." Sakura answered. "I don't have a room." Naomi said. "…You can always take Kagura's room." Sakura suggested. "Kagura? Would she mind if I take her room?" Naomi asked. "She won't mind." Sakura said sweetly. "She's not even here." Kyo said. "Oh, ok…uh, where is my room?" Naomi asked. "You just have to find the room that says 208 on the door." Sakura explained. "Ok." Naomi said sweetly. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Sakura said leaving Kyo, Naomi, and Yuki alone. "Me too." Yuki said now leaving Kyo and Naomi alone.

"…Uh Kyo?" Naomi asked. "What?" Kyo said. "Umm…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you angry at home." Naomi said. "Whatever." Kyo said. "…Do you accept my apology, Kyo-Kun?" Naomi asked. "Whatever, just leave me alone." Kyo said. "Ok…" Naomi said sadly walking away. "Finally, now I can enjoy being alone." Kyo said. "KYO-KUN!" Kenashi exclaimed happily. "Oh no." Kyo said annoyed. "Kyo-Kun, I am so sorry about what happened at the festival. Do you forgive me?" Kenashi asked. "Whatever." Kyo said annoyed. "Do you?" Kenashi asked. "…Fine, I forgive you." Kyo said annoyed. "I'm so happy…by the way, who was that girl you was just with? I know she's not that girl I saw before; the one with the green dress." Kenashi said.

"Oh, that's Naomi." Kyo said. "Hmm, is she your girlfriend?" Kenashi asked. "Hell no! Besides, I only knew her for a few hours!" Kyo explained. "Oh, so you guys just met. That's good." Kenashi said. "Hmm…look, I got to go do something so later." Kyo said leaving to his room. "Bye Kyo-Kun!" Kenashi exclaimed.

-Somewhere in the hallways-

"-sigh-…Hello Sakura-San…" Naomi sadly said finding Sakura in the hallway. "…Naomi-Chan, are you ok?" Sakura asked a little worried. "…I just…I just think that Kyo doesn't like me, and that he can't even stand to look at me." Naomi sadly said. "Naomi, that's not true. He just needs time to get used to you. He is always like that, ok?" Sakura explained. "…Ok." Naomi said. "Hey Sakura and Naomi, everything alright?" Yuki asked. "Yeah...but Naomi is just a little sad because she thinks Kyo doesn't like her." Sakura said. "Naomi-San…you just have to give Kyo some time to get to know you…then he'll start to like you…he was just like that with Honda-San." Yuki explained. "Honda…Honda-San?" Naomi asked confused. "Tohru Honda…she's a friend of ours." Sakura said.

"Is this Tohru Honda alright?" Naomi asked. "Yeah, she just left for a few weeks to visit her grandfather." Sakura explained. "Oh…" Naomi said. "…Naomi let's go in the Hot Springs!" Sakura said. "Ok, I would like that." Naomi said. "Ok…so, see you later Yuki-Kun!" Sakura said leaving with Naomi. "Goodbye." Yuki said. "YUKI-KUN!" Kiroshi shouted from across the hallway. "…Uhh" Yuki manage to say. "Yuki, hello again! It's so funny how we always bump into each other like this!" Kiroshi said. "Uhh…yeah…" Yuki said. "Are you ok?" Kiroshi asked. "Y-yes…" Yuki said. "Good!" Kiroshi said smiling. "…Well I gotta go see Kenashi, so good bye." Kiroshi said and gave Yuki a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good bye!" Kiroshi then left smiling.

-Yuki just stands there for a second, and then goes to his room-

"Kenashi! Kenashi!" Kiroshi said frantically. "What happened?" Kenashi asked. "….I kissed Yuki! I kissed him! I really did!" Kiroshi said happily. "You did! Wow! You are so lucky!" Kenashi said. "I know!…But don't worry! I know that you're gonna kiss Kyo very soon!" Kiroshi said. "Yeah… but…when will it be the right time?" Kenashi asked. "Hmm…well…let's start formulating a plan then!" Kiroshi said taking a piece of paper and a pen.

-At the Sohma Main House-

"…Shigure…what brings you here?" Akito asked with a little white bird on his finger. "…Akito-San…umm…" Shigure managed to say. "…Well?" Akito said impatiently. "…There's…umm…a new person who knows about our secret…" Shigure said. "What! Who is it!" Akito said angrily causing the bird to fly away. "…It's Sakura's cousin…" Shigure explained. "Sakura's cousin?" Akito repeated. "Yes…her name is" "So…it's another girl…Sakura's cousin?" Akito interrupted. "Yes…her name is Naomi Garnet." Shigure explained. "Naomi…" Akito repeated. "…Naomi said that she will keep our secret…Sakura said that Naomi keeps promises too…" Shigure said. "I see…so…where is Naomi?" Akito asked. "She's at the Onsen…with Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, and Sakura." Shigure answered.

"Hmm…when will they be coming back?" Akito asked. "…In 6 days." Shigure said. "I see…so…after those 6 days pass…I'll go over…to visit…to see if this Naomi person is worthy enough to know about our secret…and if she's not…well you know…what would happen…" Akito explained. "Oh…and don't tell them…that I'll be visiting. I want it to be a surprise…" Akito said. "Ok Akito-San." Shigure said. "Good…you may go now." Akito said. "Ok…goodbye Akito-San." Shigure said leaving the Main House. "Yes…goodbye…and I'll see you and everyone else in 6 days…" Akito said grinning.

To be continued……

-sighs of relief- Finally…I did it…sorry that it's been so long…and I'm sorry that it's really nothing big…I was suffering from Writer's Block BIG TIME! AND I'M REALLY SORRY! TERRIBLY SORRY! Oh…and just to let ya know….Akito is not a girl in my story….He's a guy, ok?…AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! PLEASE! I'M VERY SORRY!….Ok….bye…and I really hope that this chapter was at least…ok…or something…I'm sorry again!


End file.
